five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: User's Timelines
A collection for our personal'' Five Nights at Freddy's'' timelines! Feel free to edit and add your own games, movies, stories or whatever you want! From 1973 to the present day, 2023 and all the way to 3015, this page will have it all! SilverCyberlink's Time Fanon is in italics, canon is in bold. Silver's Game Timeline * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Disputed, 1983 or 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's - 1993 * Don't Look Behind You - 1999 * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Darkness Within ''- 2009-2013 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge / ''Five Nights at Sea'' - 2013 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '''- 2023 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2 ''- 2028 Silver's Story Timeline Nothing here at the moment. Silver's Event Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, with one mascot, Fredbear - 1973 * Aaron, Martin and Ella are introduced to the diner - 1978 *Fredbear's shuts down, only to be reopened as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1983 *Four new animatronics are introduced, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy - 1983 *Fredbear is redesigned, and Spring Bonnie is introduced - 1983 * Five children go missing within the pizzeria, and it is closed, later to be opened a few months later with new "Toy" animatronics - 1987 * Fredbear bites off a child's frontal lobe, resulting in the diner's closure - 1987? * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shuts down, and the Toys are scrapped - 1987 * Flora's Food House enters business - 1988 * The Toys are found and reassembled - 1989 * Flora's Food House becomes "Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" - 1990 * The older models are repaired - 1991 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens in a smaller, low-budget location - 1992 * The pizzeria closes down for the last time - 1993 * The older models are disassembled by Purple Guy - 1995 * Purple Guy is killed by a springlock failure - 1995 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is split into two chains - 1997 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is reformed - 2005 * Fazbear Entertainment is bought one final time, and Freddy and Friends is opened - 2012 * Freddy and Friends close down - 2013 * The Freddy and Friends animatronics are sold - 2014 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and later burns down - 2023 ManinBlack00JK's Timeline * Yellow Guy's forced killings\Mariah is killed\Voyenanna starts hallucinating the Flicker, 1976 * Crazy Chef's Cutting Palace opens, 1987 * Armano Vivali is stuffed into The Chef, 1988 * Cutting Crew introduced, 1989 * Ninja Nobi is scrapped at an unknown restaurant, 1990 * Chef taken away from the restaurant, 1991 * Crew reunites/Lindsay finds shelter at Freddy's, 2001 * Five Nights At The Inventory*/A Night In Paradise, 2004 * Lindsay: The Matchmaker/Five Nights At The Inventory 2/Five Nights At Nintendo World 2006 * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation/Unity 2008 * The CC's destruction by meteor and resurrection/Five Nights At The Inventory 3, 2009-2010 * The Darkest Places, 2023 * Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow, 2024 * Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, 2026 *Note: The story also takes place within the same time. PvzFanatic's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens-1970 *Child Murdered/Fredbear's Closes-1981 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens-1987 *Freddy's Closes-1987 *Freddy's Reopens at a new location-1991 *Mike takes the job at Freddy's-1993 *Freddy's Closes-1994 *Spongebob Squarepants's Food and Fun opens-2000 *Due to an incident involving Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's Closes-2002 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2005 *Spongebob's Closes-2009 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2012 *Spongebob's Closes-2015 *Edwin Jacobson visits an abandoned Spongebob Squarepants-theme establishment-2016 *Freddy's Reopens at a New Location-2017 *Freddy's Closes again due to Yellow Suit containing Children's Bodies-2017 *Spongebob's Closes-2021 *Freddy's Horror House opens-2023 Foxstar241's Timeline '''Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics - 1988 Five Nights at Freddy's -1993 Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge UUnlockedMario's Timeline ::Bold'' = canon, italics = fanon *Five Nights at Fredbear's' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *'Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '' Waluigiofthegods' Timeline * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Fortran's * One Night at Robotnik's Bolt-Weed's Timeline Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Coming soon. Kami's (god's) timeline Classic FNaF *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 1983 (Come at me, haters.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 1987 *Five Nights at Freddy's 1 1993 *Five Nights at Carl's 1994 *Five Nights at Golden Freddy's 2001 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 2017 *More coming soon... *ELO Time 2095 WEeGeE I's timeline * Ted E. Bear's Diner is opened; Ted and Benny are made. * Nathaniel Palnud shoots three children * Ted E. Bear's Diner is demolished * Fredbear's family diner is opened, fredbear (GF) is made * Fredbear's closes * FFP is opened, and a remodel of fredbear named freddy is made. * Purple guy murders children * animatronics look too scary, toys are made. * toys scrapped because of the bite of 87 * FFP closes * New FFP opens, and the old animatronics return, alongside trapper and hendrick horseman * Lenwood Peak attemps roberry, dies inside of salvage * FFP closes, purple guy arrives * Purple guy dismantles animatronics * Ted E. Bear and Benny Rabbit (now springtrap) rebuild animatronics * Purple guy hides in Benny * Benny (purposfully) crushes purple guy with springs * All animatronics sent to warehouse in Texas * Time For Teddy's! * Jonathen elm mysteriously killed in sleep * Fazbear Fright opens, finds springtrap * fazbear's fright burned down, springtrap survives. * springtrap removes decayed body * Benny and Ted become repaired * Ted E. Bear grand reopening * discovery of 7, Ted E. Time shut down * 70 years later * all animatronics forgotten, "phantom pizzeria" discovered. * phantom pizzeria has evil bears tina.g.sherwin's Timeline *Fazbear Entertaintment (Known as Fazburgh Entertainment back then) Makes There 1st Location Adam The Rabbit's Pizza in 1965. *They make the characters Adam The Bunny, Sarah The Duck, John The Wolf, Tim The Tiger and Walter The Waiter. *The Pink Man becomes Night guard. *Adam The Rabbit's Pizza shuts down in 1972. *Fredbear's Family Diner opens in 1973. They have 1 character. Fredbear. *7 months later they add Spring Bonnie to Fredbear's Family Diner. Also they add new characters as Plushies only *In 1979 A man kills a crying child. *In 1980 Fredbear's Closes it's doors due to a child's Frontal lobe being bit off by Fredbear. The event was known as the Bite of 83. *Freddy Fazburgh Makes a Fredbear 2.0, Springtrap 2.0 and plans to make a new Character called Helen The Duck. Who is never used. *The First Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are added. *Purple guy kills 5 children. He takes Fredbear's Endoskeleton out and puts it in the music box. *Freddy's closes due to them being to scary. *In 1986 Luke Cawthon is Born. *In 1987 they reopen and remodel the characters. They also add Balloon Boy and Foxy's New Puppet. *Jeremy takes a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Funtime Entertainment opens Partying Pete's Pizzeria. *The Bite of 87 happens and they scrap all the Toy Characters. *1 year later they close. *They make Balloon Girl for the next time they open. *Funtime Entertainment opens Robert's Pizza Place opens in 1999. *They make Robert, Tim, Sally, Pete, Mr. Rat, Sam and Beavley. *In 2000 Beavley goes on a rampage and people wreck him like hit him with a car. He is destroyed. *3 days later Freddy's reopens. They have Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Balloon Girl. *At Robert's they add Gigi. *Robert's closes. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes. *Robert's Pizza Place reopens in 2010. *Plushtrap is made. He is later thrown out. *The Children's souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and GF are released. *The Purple man gets killed inside Springtrap. *Fazbear Fright Opens. They use Springtrap. *Fazbear Fright burns down. *Springtrap is found. They find the Purple man's body. No one dares to touch it. *They sell Springtrap. A man named Richard Burns buys it. *Richard builds Fazbear Funhouse. Also Spring Bonnie's suit is put in the repair room. *A couple of years later. Rich finds Vincent's body and is petrified because of all the blood. The police dispose of the suit and Body. Also Fazbear Funhouse closes. *Robert's closes. *Freddy Fazbear's Fun waterpark opens. *The Crossover Funtime Pizza opens. *The waterpark closes. *Crossover Funtime Pizza closes it's doors. *They make Fazbear Scare a Horror attraction in 2037. It later closes. TonicHedgefox's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens. *Five Nights at Fredbear's + Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's - Fredbear Factory - Unused Suits shown. *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's - The Horror Experiment's Timeline * Bot Entertainment was founded * Bracer's Theme Park opens, successful for 20 years * Unfortunate Coaster accident occurs, results in the death of a child * Theme Park closes * 15 years later, Bracer's Daycare opens * 2 years into the attacks of 96 * Murders reach a boiling point in 2002 * Player kidnapped by Bracer 3 years later * Cave gets destroyed * Springbit nowhere to be found, still on the loose * Murders continue to occur * 10 years later, Nightmare bots plans to murder a bully Gaomon332's Timeline (Of course, this does not mean any of this is canon. I simply mix Fanon and Canon elements to form my own timeline. Understand? Very good. We shall begin) * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, 1972 * Fredbear's Family Diner is renamed Fredbear and Friends' Pizza, Bonnie, Spring Bonnie and Spring Fredbear added, 1979 * Fredbear and Friends' Pizza bought out by Fazbear Entertainment, 1981 * Chica, Foxy and various others added to Fredbear and Friends' cast as plushies only, 1982 * Fredbear causes an accident on stage, causing him to be replaced. Spring suits deemed unsafe, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear added to replace Fredbear, Fredbear and Friends' is renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes its doors, 1984 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopens with brand new Toy animatronics, 1987 * A certain esoteric animatronic fox gets angry with a child, and their frontal lobe is bitten off, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes once again, Toy 'bots scrapped, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens yet again, old animatronics brought back into service, 1992 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the final time, 1993 * Purple Guy is killed and stuffed into Springtrap, 1994 - 1997 * Fredbear and Friends' reopens with a new mascot, Fazzy Fredbear, 1999 * Fredbear and Friends' closes after old animatronics are found malfunctioning, 2001 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and Springtrap is found. Burns down soon after, 2017 Timeline Split Regular Timeline * King Freddy's Diner opens, reusing past animatronics with modded features, 2019 * Night Guard of King Freddy's Diner fired, replaced with Nigel Smith, Henry Whitefrost, or Abel Cainston, 2019 * Henry, Nigel or Abel finish their jobs and King Freddy's is temporarily closed for inspection, 2022 Kingdoms Timeline * Freddy, Bonnie and Chica become sentient, fix themselves and other animatronics, 2017 * Freddy campaigns for equal rights for humans and animatronics, granted, 2018 * Springtrap uses this chance to kill again, sent to prison for his crimes, soon escapes, 2018 * All animatronics blamed, abused, and generally hated. Few people care about animatronics anymore, and children are raised to never befriend them. 2018 - 2020 * Freddy is tired of all abuse animatronics are getting, and forms a small legion. A few humans join with him to create the Robot Kingdom. Freddy promoted to King, Chica to Queen, and a castle is built in the middle of nowhere. Various towns are placed around where King Freddy's subjects can live in peace, should they desire. All this happens in 2020 - 2021 * First contact with the Animatronic and Mask kingdoms is made. Phobe seems to be an animatronic hater, despite being one itself, The Puppet Queen seems rather peaceful, and probably won't pose much of a threat, 2021 * Springtrap is caught and thrown in the Robot Kingdom dungeon, 2022 * Nowi joins the Robot Kingdom, an army begins to train due to various attacks from the Animatronic Kingdom, 2022 * Various battles between RK and AK occur, eventually, the Robot Kingdom discovers magic. Numerous soldiers poor with regular combat are trained in its arts, 2023 * Cutting Crew appear near the southwest of Robot Kingdom territory. Based on experiences with the Animatronic Kingdom, they are afraid of potential new threats, Fredbear becomes one with King Freddy, 2023 * Mask, Robot and Animatronic Kingdoms launch an assault on the Cutting Crew, to a temporary success, 2024 * Henry defects to the Robot Kingdom from the Animatronic Kingdom, made the jailmaster as well as teaching Dark Magic to various Robot Kingdom citizens, 2024 - 2025 * Various uneventful days, very few attacks by other Kingdoms, 2025 * Empire of Steel attempts to make contact with the Robot Kingdom, King Freddy is killed by an unknown force, Cutting Kingdom and Robot Kingdom alliance established, 2026 - 2027 * To be continued... Seanuriarte's timeline * Fazbear's Fright closes. * Two years later,"Ed's Veggie Burgers" opens. * A night guard is hired. * One week later,the restaraunt is closed because they found the nightguard dead in his office. * The animatronics were sold in an auction and are now owned by Fazbear Entertainment. * To be continued... Seth's Timeline * Freddy Fazbear's pizza closes it's doors. * Seth and friends were created and was successful for 5 years. * They were left to rot while Freddy and friends were "copied". * In 2014, Seth's arcade was made and a week later was burnt down. * Seth and his new friends were put to a new Fast Food Restaurant as spare parts. * in 2015, A new pizzeria was opened without animatronics but soon broke out every night. * A new unknown killer murders children. RTH's Timeline # Mash and Smash are created. # Vincent Turner gets stuffed into a newly made Danny Phanto suit. # Mash and Smash get scrapped 2 years later # Hatchet is created brand new, but conflicting technology's cause him to get thrown away quickly. # Weeks later, The Ascension is "created" # The Ascension dominates the pizzeria for a good week or so. # Pizzeria burns down. # "Phantom" Hatchet is made Category:Information